I'm in trouble, I'm an addict
by HexCharm20296
Summary: Lash's sister goes to Sky High with an attitude and problems starts to ensue. Zach/oc/ Warren She's not a girl who jumps from boy to boy no worries.


A/N: First parts will come out pretty quickly, once we get off the movie and go farther it'll be a little longer to update.

Chapter 1:

I quickly walked down the stairs, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Hurry up Billy! I'm going to leave without you!" Lash threatens from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I say, trying to fix my hair. My hair reached over my shoulders and was the color red, the brightest shade you can imagine.

"Let's go!" Lash says Speed appeared next to us in less than 2 seconds. My brother and Speed have been best friends since they we're in 2nd grade. I'm younger than Lash by 2 years. He's in his junior year and I'm now in my freshman year of high school!

We started to walk to school, Speed and Lash complained endlessly about how they could get there so much quicker if I would just get on one of their backs.

"Well, I don't want to ruin my first day of school outfit." I snap, glaring at them.

"Since when do you care about clothes? Are you finally turning into a girl?" Lash teases, while Speed shrinks under my glare. Lash had been acting weird since the summer, but we're finally back to the endless teasing we call 'bonding'.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny, maybe I'll start dressing in hot pink mini-skirts." I say, sarcastically. We arrived at the bus stop; I started to adjust my clothing. I wasn't really wearing anything too special, just a black v-neck long sleeve t-shirt that says 'Black Veil Brides' in silver across the stomach. I also have on red skinny jeans and black heels, with cute little bows on them. I usually don't wear heels, but today was special. Today is my first day at Sky High.

"Get in." the bus driver says to us. She has curly unruly light brown hair, had to be around her early 30's with laugh marks around her eyes and mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Dolores." Lash says, tipping an imaginary hat to her. She gave an annoyed groan as they both got on, me following behind.

"Who would you be darling?" she says, suddenly becoming nice.

"I'm Billy, Lash's sister, unfortunately." I say, giving her an apologetic smile.

"That's your brother? I am so sorry." She says, before going back to the steering wheel. I walked to the back where Lash and Speed or Speedy as I like to call him were sitting.

"Are you nervous?" Lash asks me nudging my shoulder.

Lash might act like an ass around everyone, and bully the shit out of nerd and sidekicks, but to me Lash is the sweet over protective brother that I love.

"A little, I'm just nervous about power placement." I admit to him, wringing my hands.

"I already told you, you'll do fine. Just show him some power and you'll go straight in hero." Speedy says, eating who knows what.

"Yeah, I'm sure your rig- what the heck?" I say as straps come over my chest and we launched into the sky. I held back a scream the whole 3 minutes we were launched in the air. When the school finally came into view I gripped the straps on my bag when I was finally released.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lash says, lightly hitting my arm. I got up and ran out of the bus and lay down on the ground.

"Sweet, sweet solid ground, how I have missed you!" I say, patting the ground. I heard a deep laugh and looked up to see a guy with black hair up to his chin and a strip of red on the right side. He has a leather jacket on with leather gloves, his eyes a deep chocolate brown on his lightly tan skin. In total he looked extremely hot.

"What, you've never seen a girl having a conversation with the blacktop?" I ask, getting up.

"I can't say I have." He replies, shrugging. I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Billy." I say, as he grips my hand tightly and shakes. 'Jesus, this guy has a grip…' I think to myself.

"Warren Peace. You have a last name?" He says, finally letting go of my hand, I've heard his name before, from my brother…

-Flashback-

"So I repeat Amber, never talk to Warren Peace, I'm on okay terms with the guy, but I don't want to test it." Lash says firmly.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." I answer, not really paying attention.

"I'm serious! You can play with Penny and Gwen or something, but not Warren!" Lash says in a whiney tone. I've heard of Penny and Gwen repeatedly, apparently Speed and Lash are like totally 'bffs forever' with them, but only in private, in public they we're just 'fine'. I know this because of their constant visits, which Lash always made sure I was out of the house for. To me, they sounded like preppy bitches.

"Okay Lash!" I reply, knowing it's not true, Warren seemed interesting, and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to talk to him, given the chance!

-End of Flashback-

"Oh. I do, it's Livingston." I say, sighing as he looked from my brother, who was quickly approaching, to me.

"Yo Peace." Lash greets. Warren just nodded in greeting.

"So… I see you've met my sister. Ignore her, she has rabies." Lash continues.

"I do not!" I defend, continuously kicking his shin.

"Ow! Okay, she doesn't have rabies. But she does have to go to the gym for power placement, because she missed going with the herd of frosh around 2 minutes ago." Lash says, pointing inside.

"What!? **Jacob!**" I say, calling him by his real name, to his embarrassment.

"What did I tell you about calling me my real name, **Billy-Jean?**" He says, teasing me with my name as well. Warren just stood there and watched.

"You know what? I don't have time for this, I need to go get sorted." I say, before running into the building and trying to listen for any sounds, before another two minutes when I was in front of a gym that was used for power placement. I slowly opened the door, sneaking inside and into the crowd, no one seemed to notice.

I came in just while Coach Boomer (Lash has told me about him) kicked a ball and said sidekick. I stayed quiet while he went through a couple more.

Guy with 6 arms- Hero

Guy with Acid Spit- Hero

Girl that changed into Guinea Pig- Side Kick

"You, firetruck hair! Get on the stage!" Coach Boomer demanded, I walked up to the stage and stood in the middle of the platform.

"Name?"

"Billy Livingston." I answer calmly.

"As in Lash Livingston?" he asks, looking at me up and down.

"That would be my older brother, yes." I say, rolling my eyes.

"This should be interesting, power up." He says, watching me.

"Sure, but what's do you think my power should be, Coach Boomer?" I ask him, crossing my arms.

"What? I guess like your brother, stretching." Coach answers, shrugging; once he answered I stretched my arm to the ceiling then back down.

"My power is the ability to change powers, I can take anyone's power and make it my own, but only 2 at a time." I say, ignoring the mummers in the crowd. He looked impressed and nodded his head.

"Hero!" he says, marking it down on his clipboard.

"Ok." I say, before making my way off the stage.

"You flower child, get up here." He says pointing to a red headed girl with massive amounts of green on her.

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." She says to him.

"Well, you're in luck, this is the situation and I'm demanding it." He says, motioning for her to come forward.

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system, I think the whole hero/sidekick epidemic only serves to-" the girl continues before getting cut off by Coach Boomer.

"Are you refusing to show me your power?"Coach puts simply.

"Well it's a little more complicated than that, I mean-"

"**SIDEKICK!" **he yells, cutting her off once again.

-Riinnngggg- A bell rung, signaling lunch.

"Alright, we'll pick this up after lunch, starting with you." He says, pointing towards a brunette guy wearing red white and blue.

I started to walk out, but was stopped with a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a guy with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing neon yellow.

"Hey, your power was really cool." He compliments.

"Thanks, I didn't get to see yours, I was a little late, but I'm sure it was awesome." I say, yeah Billy, just keep spewing shit out of your mouth.

"You want to sit with us in lunch?" he says, motioning towards a couple kids that included Flower Power, America Boy, Guinea Pig Girl and some other Black nerdy boy. I weighed my options and ended up nodding yes.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

"One day he'll be looking for his keys and I won't glow to help him find them!" Zack says, as I found out, he was a sidekick, his power being able to be a night light. Suddenly Coach Boomer was in front of us.

"You have a problem with me?" he asks threateningly.

"No!" Zack answers quickly, I think he almost peed his pants.

"No what?"

"No sir!" Zack says, before 'Coach Boomer' turned into a lanky kid with red hair.

"Just messing with you, sidekick." He says, patting Zack on the arm. He looked over at me and winked, walking up to me.

"What are you doing with all these sidekicks, why don't you come and sit with us, huh?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist; I wrapped my arms around his neck and came closer to him, so that we our lips were less than a centimeter apart. He was about to start to lean in when I said at regular volume.

"I'd rather stick needles in my eyes than sit with you, but thanks for the offer." I say, removing my hands from his neck as everyone started to laugh. He blushed than narrowed his eyes at me.

"Whatever babe, just come to me when you get tired of them." He says, before sitting down.

"I'll be sure to do that." I say, rolling my eyes and started walking again with the sidekicks.

"That was awesome!" Zack compliments.

"Ha-ha, not really, I just can't stand jerks." I say simply, shrugging. We all placed out lunch down as we sat at an empty table. Warren was glaring at Will non-stop and Will seemed to notice.

"Alright, am I crazy or is that guy really looking at me?" Will asks no one in particular. At this point everyone looked at Warren and turned right back. Warrens glare didn't leave Will for a second.

"Dude..." Zack starts.

"What?" Will asks nervously.

"That's Warren Peace…" Zack says.

"_That's _Warren Peace?" Layla asks, skeptical.

"Yup, that would be him." I say, shrugging.

"Oh, I've heard of him, his mom's a hero, and his dad's a super villain, Baron Battle." Layla says, picking at her salad.

"What's that got to do with me?" Will asks, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"Your dad busted his dad, quadruple life sentence!" Ethan says to Will.

"No chance of parole until after his third life." Magenta says, oh this must be making Will feel awesome.

"That's great, it's my first day of Sky High and I already have an arch enemy." Will says sarcastically.

"I don't know I talked to him this morning and he didn't seem too bad." I say like nothing.

"You _talked_ to him?" Ethan asks, shocked.

"Yeah, oh and that reminds me I have to apologize to him, I'll be right back." I say, before getting up and walking over to his table, which _no one _else sat at, by the way.

"Hi there!" I say, sitting down next to him, he finally broke his stare at the back of Will's head to look at me.

"Lash's sister, Billy right?" he asks, keeping a stoic mask on.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for this morning, you didn't have to see that whole spat between me and Lash. We have a lot of sibling fights." I explain.

"It's no problem, now I have something against Lash or should I say Jacob." He says smirking.

"Haha, yeah! Well I better go; my friends think you're going to try to kill me or something." I say, nodding towards the table I was sitting at, where they we're all not-so-discretely looking over. He nodded and got up and went somewhere, out to the courtyard I think, I just walked back to the table as the bell rung, so I grabbed my stuff and started walking down the hall with Zack.

"So, did you dye your hair that color? I mean I'd say it was platinum but it's kind of an understatement. It's like bleach white." I say, taking a piece of hair in between my fingers. He blushed lightly, 'Awwh, he's so adorable!' I think to myself.

"Natural baby!" he answered. I started to laugh before Will bumped into some pink monster, but I hate to admit it, she did have a pretty face. Will started to stutter profusely, in attempt to speak.

"Ah, Will Stronghold." The pink monster said.

"Ah-ha! Mind Reader?" Will finally gets out.

"No, name-tag." She said, laughing.

"These are my friends, this is Zack, Billy and-" Will says, starting to introduce us.

"Layla, got it. I'm Gwen. I love your skirt!" She cut's off, looking at Layla's tan skirt with a poorly sewn green flower on the side, covering most of it.

"Thanks!" Layla says.

"So how's power placement going?" Gwen asks, going back to Will.

"Uhm…great!" Will replies, not looking away from her, I can see Layla shift awkwardly.

"Well, I'm not surprised!" Gwen says, is this her way of flirting?

"Hey listen I need a freshmen rep for the homecoming committee, so if you'd be interested we could talk about it over lunch some time?" Gwen says to Will.

"I –I eat lunch!" Will replies, I laugh a little with Gwen.

"How cute is he?" Gwen asks to no one.

"Billy right?" she asks, directed towards me.

"Yeah, Billy Livingston." I say.

"Oh, Lash is always talking about you! You're just as pretty as he says!" Gwen says smiling.

"Pretty?" I whisper to myself.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around." Gwen says, before walking off.

"I don't think she really liked me skirt." Layla admits.

"So Lash is your brother?" Zack asks.

"Unfortunately yes." I say, shrugging.

"Isn't Lash the one who was bullying people for 15 dollars, with that other guy…Speed?" Layla asks.

"That would be my brother and his best friend." I say, entering the gym.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dddddddddddddddddddddddd

Will stood on the center of the platform, as we all waited for him to demonstrate his power. He walked over to Coach Boomer and whispered something in his ear.

"What do you mean; you don't know what your power is?" Coach Boomer asks, so much for keeping it quiet. Will stayed quiet.

"Oh I get it, you're messing with the Coach, just like your old man, car." Coach says, before a car dropped out of nowhere and Will escaped it by throwing himself on the ground.

"Are you insane? I don't have super strength!" Will says from under the car. Which lifted up from him.

"Oh I get it, you're a flyer, like your mom, why didn't you just say so?" Coach says pressing yet another button on his little dangerous remote. Suddenly he got sprung into the air and hit the side of a pillar.

"Kid common, stop messing around, I haven't got all day, what's your power?" Coach asks, kind of peeved now.

"I don't have one." Will says, tired.

"Stronghold…**SIIIIDDDEEEEKIIICCCCCK**!" he yells, it must have echoed throughout the whole school.

Directly after his scream, Will was sent to the nurse, to get his head looked at, or anything else he may have injured getting thrown into a wall.

"So, you guys are all sidekicks I'm guessing?" I say to Layla, Zack, Magenta, and Ethan. They all nod and murmur 'yeah'.

"Hey Ethan, where did you go before?" Zack asks, referring to earlier, somehow he had disappeared from lunch.

"Oh, I was kind of bus-" Ethan starts before getting cut off by Layla, worrying about Will.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Layla asks, looking worriedly at the door to the gym.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Layla." I say, soothing her.

We aimlessly talked for a bit more, pointlessly. I did find out that Layla controls plants, which is cool. Magenta's really nice too; she wears a lot of purple though.

"Alright come up and get your schedules!" Boomer says, yelling the first word. We all quickly got our schedules from him; Layla took Will's and said something about giving it to him, since they live next door.

"So what do you have Billy?" Ethan asks me.

"I have Mad Science, Mentor Class, Individual Practice, Lunch, and then I have Super-Natural Studies, Save the Citizen, Introduction to being a Super, and Combat 101." I say, reading it straight off.

(I made up the classes, but there is a reason to my madness)

"Awe this sucks, we only have 2 classes together, Lunch and Save the Citizen." Ethan says disappointedly.

"Do you guys all have the same schedule?" I ask, looking at Layla's that she handed to me.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a small freshman class for sidekicks, so I think they just bunked us all together. Most of the hero's are probably in your classes too." Layla explains.

"Oh this sucks, I have to be with that guy from lunch. I wonder what Mentor class is, the others are pretty straightforward, so we probably get a mentor from a higher grade…" I say, more to myself than anyone.

"At least we have lunch together!" Zack says brightly.

"You can all go home now!" Boomer yells, shooing us all off.

"Alright, we'll I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" I say, not waiting for an answer before walking down the hall to the number locker they gave me, shoving my stuff in, with a seconds hesitation, I took out my schedule form my bad before locking it. It's not like we have any homework today, so I might as well save myself the trouble of lugging it around tomorrow.

"Hey Bill." Lash says, stretching down the hallway before grabbing my schedule from my hands.

"Hey!" I say in protest, Speed appeared next to him without a seconds notice.

"Cool, we have Lunch, STC, and Mentoring together. Maybe if you're lucky they'll give you me to study." He says confidently.

"What is Mentor Class?" I ask him and Speed.

"It's this class where the teacher pairs you up with a random Junior, you study them, do a report, presentation, they help you improve your powers, exedra ,exedra. It's really stupid, but it's a free period." Speed explains to me, helpfully.

"I see, so did you start to bully any new sidekicks yet?" I ask, why do I ask, it's not like I don't already know the answer.

"Just a couple freshman, some sophomores..." Lash answers, shrugging.

"So I heard you stood up for some freshman at lunch." Speed says, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if I did, I'd say it was just a plus." I say, crossing my arms.

"Oh, no no no! You are my sister, you can't go around helping sidekicks, they're…sidekicks! You'll ruin my reputation!" Lash groaned, grabbing my shoulders in his hands and shaking them. I brushed his grip off and rolled my eyes.

"God forbid your reputation go down."

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

The next morning, I walked calmly into sky high, a coffee in my right hand, unlocking my locker with the left, which was a little hard considering I'm a righty.

"Morning!" Zack greets happily, I look over to him with a blank face and turn back to finish grabbing my bag and notebooks from my locker.

"Not a morning person?" He asks, before I answered I took one big gulp from my vanilla iced coffee and shook my head.

"I never was, and never will be, but I see you are." I answer, putting the lock back on and facing him, even today he was still dressed in neon colors.

"You look beautiful today." he says, looking at me, I felt a blush come up to cover my cheeks, wait what's wrong with me, I don't blush!

"Thanks, but I'm not wearing anything special." I reply honestly, I had my hair down with a grey and white bandana holding it back, a grey and navy blue stripped shirt on and jean shorts on. Plus my grey vans.

"It doesn't matter what your wearing." he says, I resist the urge to smile and instead give him a smirk and bite my lip.

"Thank you Zack." I respond, kissing his cheek, with that, I headed to class.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"Welcome to Mad Science, please take a seat." Mr. M said, his big head really freaked me out, but you can't pick your teachers. I took the seat next to the window and saw the red head guy from lunch sit next to me again. He winked while I took out my notebook to take notes.

"Pstt.." he said, shoving a note my way, I grabbed it quickly before Mr. M could turn around and rolled my eyes at him. I opened the note:

_Hey cutie_

I quickly wrote down a reply and put it on his notebook.

_Did you not get the message that 'I don't like you' when we had our cafeteria moment?(:_

Almost immediately I get an answer.

_yeah about that srry, I didn't know u had a thing for sidekicks._

Lash warned me last night that being a sympathetic for sidekicks was just as good as being one, maybe even worse. I put up a front where I don't care what people think about me, but I don't like people hating me either no one does.

_I do not have a thing for sidekicks._

He rolled his eyes and did what was the worse thing he could've done, not answered. Soon enough the bell rang to dismiss us and I pulled on his shirt.

"I really don't have a thing for sidekicks, and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about it." I say confidently, he backs me up into the lab table where we were just sitting and smirks.

"It didn't seem that way during lunch, or this morning for that matter." he replied, I set my glare on him and shook my head a solid 'no'.

"True or dare." he asks simply.

"Dare." I answer automatically, I won't let him thinks he has the upper hand, that I'm afraid.

"I dare you to kiss Warren Peace, in the middle of lunch." he says, before walking out of the classroom that was now empty leaving me alone.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

My head was racing when I got to Mentoring Class. I didn't bother to look around before going to where the freshman were lined up, to get assigned partners.

"Billy Livingston, Billy?" I hear the teacher say, my head whips around and finds the teacher, who's waving me forward.

"You are paired with Mr. Peace." she says, pointing to the two desks in the far left corner of the room. Of course he would pick the most secluded part of the class. The teacher, Mrs. Bryan, set up the class with two chairs facing each other, in separate parts of the room.

I made my way over to the desks before awkwardly putting my books down and sitting across from his brooding figure.

"Now class, this will be your mentor for the year, they know what to do, so get started!" Mrs. Bryan announces happily before sitting down at her desk.

"What's your power?" Warren asks straight forwardly. I snap back into reality and shake my head.

"My power is to take another power and make it my own, except sometimes it's hard because they spent forever trying to master their power, and that leaves me with a beginner level power, unless I've dealt with it before. Oh and it doesn't take it away from the other person while I'm using it, although I do have that option." I explain, shrugging. He seems to understand and nods his head.

"Well, you could...borrow my power, and I could show you how to use it." he says, he looked uncomfortable talking to me in the first place.

"Alright cool, so do we like start now?" I ask eagerly. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Not yet hot shot, tomorrow when we can go outside of somewhere where things aren't so flammable, you have free next period?" he explained. He's actually pretty nice, too bad he's going to think I'm a total freak when I kiss him next period. I nodded, in reference to his question and he started to say how we could start to practice since I have a lot to learn.

"Okay, that's fine." I start to say before getting cut off by the bell, I just follow Warren as he goes to the back of the school which is a big platform, and eerily empty. I drop my backpack down and face him.

"So how do you do the power taking thing?" He asks, sounding genuinely curious.

"All I have to do is make any physical contact, so like..." I say before touching the tip of his nose with my fingertip for a second before taking it off and backing up a few steps.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Okay, that's enough, you suck." he says, holding his stomach from laughing too much. I gave a frustrated groan, we've been working at this all period and all I could produce was a little flame from the tip of my finger, no bigger than one you'd get from striking a match.

"Whatever!" I say, extinguishing the flame and crossing my arms.

"The periods almost over anyway, we should probably get going." He replied, grabbing his notebook from the floor.

"Oh, wait, I have something really important to tell you!" I exclaim before he walks away, he turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, this guy in first period was like you like sidekicks, and I was like no I don't and I don't care what you think and then he was like yeah well truth or dare and I said dare because I didn't want to seem like a wimp so then he sai-" I started to say quickly before he gave a sigh and put up his hand.

"Just get to the point, Firetruck." he demands, yeah he calls me firetruck, just like Coach Boomer.

"I have to kiss you in the middle of lunch." I say clearly but quickly.

"You have to what?" he asks in shock.

"I have to k-"

"I know what you said." he explains before sighing and turning back.

"But, wait what about what I just said!" I yell after him. Without turning around he puts a hand in the hair and yells over his shoulder.

"See you there."

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

The red head kid from first period winked over at me, signaling it was time. I stabbed my fruit over and over until Layla grabbed the fork out of my hand.

"What's wrong?" she asks nicely. I give her a small smile before getting up and nodding to the kid.

"Nothing, I'll be right back." I say before marching myself over to Warren Peace's table where he saw me coming and put down his book. I went around the table to his side and, aware that everyone was staring at me, sat on his lap, put a dainty hand on his cheek and brought my lips to his.

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger. This moves pretty fast, it's rated M, deal with it. **


End file.
